Lucian Aster (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Crimson scaled eye sockets | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Cultist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Derrickson; C. Robert Cargill | First = Marvel's Doctor Strange Prelude Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Lucian was a practitioner of the mystic arts who fell into line with Kaecilius's scheme to bring the world into the sway of the Dark Dimension. He fought alongside Kaecilius in various encounters with the Masters of the Mystic Arts as they systematically worked to bring about the downfall of three Sanctums protecting the planet from the rogue group's benefactor in the Dark Dimension, Dormammu. Lucian, Kaecilius, and another of Kaecilus's followers, first destroyed the London Sanctum, and then moved promptly to the New York Sanctum where its master Daniel Drumm briefly blocked their trail of destruction. They were momentarily distracted in the act of killing Drumm by the arrival of the novice mystic arts practitioner, Stephen Strange. Strange was no match for the trio, but they were delayed in their purpose of destroying the site during their pursuit of him when he ran. Lucian confronted the novice near some dimensional gateways, but rather than fight, Strange lured him through one of the doors where he was transported to a distant jungle. Lucian returned to the Sanctum shortly thereafter to find Strange interrogating Kaecilius, who had been shackled in a full body metal restraint. The pair fought, and Lucian scored a grievous wound stabbing Strange in the chest, but once again the man eluded him, conjuring a portal to a nearby hospital while leaving the Cloak of Levitation to tussle with Lucian in the Sanctum. Unable to extract himself from the grasp of the cloak, Lucian released his astral form to follow Strange through the portal, and then continued the fight with him in the Astral Dimension. The pair were almost evenly matched until Strange's physical body was jolted with a defibrillator, resulting in an intense burst of energy in the Astral Dimension. Strange then channelled a second, more powerful jolt into Lucian's astral form, killing him instantly. Lucian's body remained in the corridor of the Sanctum, and when Strange returned to the scene, he mourned him. | Personality = | Powers = Mystic Arts: Initially demonstrating the ability to conjure the fiery golden weapons common the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Lucian's power changed after falling under the sway of Dormammu. He presently began conjuring spectral spears that he could use in close quarters or hurl like a javelin. | Abilities = Martial Arts: Lucian was an accomplished martial artist, combining advanced martial arts skills with mystical knowledge to make him a formidable opponent in combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = *Dimensional portals | Weapons = | Notes = * Scott Adkins portrayed Lucian in the film Doctor Strange. * Full name revealed in the Marvel Studios Visual Dictionary. | Trivia = * Scott Adkins previously portrayed Weapon XI (Deadpool) in the Marvel-film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts